


Misty Country

by WildHaunt



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Country Roads, Gen, Misty Mountains, filking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHaunt/pseuds/WildHaunt
Summary: I wanted to do a filk of country roads about tolkein dwarvesbecause Tumblrthis one: https://wildhaunt.tumblr.com/post/187144761464/far-over-the-misty-mountains-cold-is-literally





	Misty Country

Almost heaven

Mines of Moria

Misty Mountains, Sirannon River

Elves are old there, older than the trees

Younger than the Ents, are blowing in the breeze

Khazad-dûm, is my home

it’s the place I belong

Misty Mountains, Mines of Moria

take me home, Khazad-dûm

All my memories gather round her

Kingdom’s throne room, filled with treasure

Darkness creeping, hidden from the sky

Ringing clang of metals, echos like a cry

Khazad-dûm, is my home

it’s the place I belong

Misty Mountains, Mines of Moria

take me home, Khazad-dûm

I hear the voices of my kindred, they call me

The faintness reminds me of my throne far away

Across Mid-Earth I get a feeling

I shoulda been home yesterday-yesterday~

Khazad-dûm, is my home

it’s the place I belong

Misty Mountains, Mines of Moria

take me home, Khazad-dûm

Khazad-dûm, is my home

it’s the place I belong

Misty Mountains, Mines of Moria

take me home, Khazad-dûm

take me home, Khazad-dûm

take me home, Khazad-dûm


End file.
